Garnet Prime
by Femtransfan
Summary: I drew a picture and then I got the idea to write this
1. Here Comes a Crossover

Steven was getting ready for bed when he suddenly got light headed and sat on the floor.

"Yo, Steven, you okay?" Amethyst asked.

"A-are you hurt?!" Pearl ran over to him.

"It's your mental powers, isn't it?" Garnet asked.

"Y-yeah, but… I don't know what it was," Steven said. "It felt like I was in control of an ENTIRE SPACE ARMY! And then it was suddenly gone."

"An army?" Pearl asked.

"And it was in ANOTHER REALITY!"

"Amethyst! Did you give Steven non-food items again?!" Pearl demanded.

"You know I stopped that when he had to go to the E.R!" Amethyst said. "Learned that the hard way…"

"I'll go check out the Galaxy Warp," Garnet said before kissing Steven on the for head and walking to the warp pad. "Don't be surprised if I'm gone for a few days." She then warped away.

"The Galaxy Warp?" Pearl questioned.

"Why's she going for so long?" Amethyst added.

"She said not to be surprised."

Steven's eyes widened and he whispered: "Future vision!"

Xxx

Ratchet was checking for crashed fragments of the Decepticon's space bridge when he detected an odd energy reading.

It wasn't quite a space bridge, but worth investigating.

Thank Primus it wasn't an inhabited island.

"Optimus, I believe we have a space bridge piece," Ratchet commed.

" _I'll be right there, Ratchet,"_ Optimus said.

Xxx

Optimus and Ratchet exited the ground bridge.

Optimus let Ratchet lead the way because the medic had the energy scanner.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked when the scanner screamed(?) at the presence of some sort of alter.

"Ratchet, stand back," Optimus pushed his old friend behind him.

"Why Optimus?"

"I can't explain why. Perhaps, it's the Matrix. Stay here I'll describe the object to you," Optimus walked to the alter and examined it. "It looks like a column cut off, and appears to be made of some sort of marble or stone. I am going to attempt to remove it." Optimus grabbed the object.

As soon as he did that, a blinding light hit him, actually knocking him back to Ratchet before he passed out.

"Optimus!" Ratchet tried to help the Prime up, but he was dead weight. He pressed his comm. "Arcee, I need an emergency ground bridge!"

" _What is it? What's wrong?_ " Arcee asked.

"It's Optimus! Something's happened! Get Bulkhead to help me!"

A ground bridge portal soon opened close by and Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran out to help.


	2. Something Entirely New

Optimus was still unconscious, but now he was hooked up to a vitals machine and an energon drip.

Bulkhead drove back into the base and let them out before transforming into bot mode. "Optimus still out?"

"What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"And did he get a new paint job?" Miko asked.

"He didn't. it's a side effect of… whatever happened," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet doesn't even know what happened and HE was there when it happened," Arcee said.

"What do you call you 'skin' again? I know your armor is basically your 'clothes', but what's your 'skin' called again?" Miko asked.

"It's called a 'protoform', Miko," Bulkhead said. "Why did you ask? Are you curious?"

"Optimus' protoform is magenta. Is he sick?"

"No, he isn't sick. I checked him for illnesses. In human terms, he's as healthy as an ox," Ratchet said.

"He's got yellow-orange stars on his forearms, too," Miko said as she walked to the Prime.

Ratchet walked over and took one of Optimus' forearms and saw the star. "Hm. This _is_ a bit odd. Thanks for noticing."

"And before you ask, Miko, yes, he DOES have a visor, now," Arcee said.

"Have you tried waking him up?" Raf asked.

"We tried everything we could," Ratchet said.

"I think I can help," Miko said.

"And how—oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Xxx

Soon, Miko's amplifier was next to Optimus' audio receptor.

Everyone else was covering up their ears.

Miko struck a chord and Optimus woke up with a shout and a start.

"Gah! St—Miko! What was that for?!" Optimus retracted his mask and new visor.

"To wake you—WHAT THE HECK?!" Miko exclaimed as everyone looked in shock at Optimus.

"What is it?"

"Y-you have three eyes!" Jack stammered.

"Wh-what?" Optimus slowly realized his new purple armor and magenta protoform. "What did that light do to me?"

"Only cosmetic changes," Ratchet said as he put one of the monitor screens to mirror mode and showed Optimus his reflection.

"By the AllSpark!" Optimus' jaw hit the floor when he saw that his left Optic was the same, his right was red, and he had a purple optic in the middle of his forehead. "This is not normal!" he then realized his palms felt funny. He looked at them and saw his left hand had a red circular object and his right had a blue one. "What are…?"

"Okay, dude, you gotta put your visor back on. Your third eye's freaking us out!" Miko said.

("No kidding!") Bumblebee said as he tried to hide behind Bulkhead.

Optimus tried to activate the visor. "Um, Ratchet? May I have some assistance?"

Ratchet helped Optimus with the visor. "That should work. Optimus, I suggest you return to your quarters for further rest."

"And of my appearance?"

"I guess we're going to have to get used to it."

"This is gonna take a while," Miko said.

Xxx

Later that evening, Optimus had prepared for recharge and was lying on his berth, trying to get into recharge.

Key word 'trying'.

The reason why he was struggling to recharge was because he was hearing voices. All were female. Two were talking to each other and one was trying to talk to him.

He tried to turn off his audio receptors, but that didn't really do anything.

He did eventually fall into recharge after two and a half hours.

Xxx

" _Optimus opened his optics and found himself on a beach._

 _He noticed a small human also on the beach looking at him with is mouth open and eyes star-like._

" _Giant robot!" the human whispered._

" _Scrap!" Optimus cursed. He quickly got down to the human's height. "Uh—young human, do not be alarmed."_

" _Are you an alien?"_

 _Optimus nodded._

" _It's okay. I'm used to extra terrestrials. My name's Steven Universe. What's yours?" Steven asked._

" _My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots—a faction of my home planet, Cybertron's, species."_

" _Are you good guys?"_

" _We are, but, due to war, our numbers are limited and our home planet uninhabitable."_

" _I'm the son of the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz. She gave up her physical form so I could live, and now I have some of her powers," Steven showed Optimus his gem._

 _Optimus was surprised at the gem. "You said you had powers? What are they?"_

" _Well I have a shield"—Steven made his shield—"healing spit, I can float—well I really just control how fast I fall—and I can go into other people's heads when I'm asleep, like right now."_

" _What?!" Optimus stood up._

" _Don't panic! I'm just looking for—"_

xxx

"—my friend!" Steven sat up in bed.

"Steven, what happened?!" Pearl ran to his bedside.

"I think Garnet accidently fused with another alien!"

Pearl got a confused look on her face. "Wha…?"

Xxx

Optimus was panting as he sat up in his berth. _That was just a strange dream? Wasn't it?_ He got off of his berth. _I need to go for a drive._

He walked of his room and out of the base before transforming and driving off.

As he drove, he enjoyed the night sky. The further he was from light pollution, the more stars he could see. It was uncommon to see stars on Cybertron, due to obvious light pollution.

He then got a feeling in his gut that he was in trouble.

 _He crashed into another vehicle. A dark colored compact car._

"What in the AllSpark? He questioned.

As he began to turn the corner of a rock formation, his headlights got the shine of a vehicle.

He gasped and swerved out of the way of the vehicle, clipping it.

The vehicle fishtailed before regaining control.

It was the one he saw.

"Scrap!" he cursed.

That was WAY too close!

" _Optimus? Why aren't you in the base?"_ Ratchet asked.

"I had a strange dream and went for a drive. I'm heading back right now," Optimus said.

" _Be careful."_

"I will," he began to head back to base.

(A/N: sorry this took so long to have this chapter come out. If you want to see one reason it took a while to make it, watch the SU episode, 'A Single Pale Rose'. Life also got in the way, in addition to writer's block)


	3. Masters & Students

Optimus was thinking about the final battle with Megatron.

"Optimus, why so glum?" Ratchet asked as he walked over to him. "This planet— _all_ planets—are finally free of Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Ratchet," Optimus said. "It's just… a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark. The human boy in my dreams even agrees with me."

"Ugh, this again," Ratchet muttered to himself. He was getting annoyed and worried about this boy, 'Steven', Optimus was dreaming of for the past two weeks. He then spoke up. "Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own TWISTED arrogance."

"Hmm," Optimus turned away from his friend.

"I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon," Optimus turned to Ratchet, having another premonition. "The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable. You may want to brace yourself."

"Why would I-?"

Ratchet was cut off by an explosion that rocked the base.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ratchet ran to the source of the explosion.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf said with a few coughs. "It's my volcano." – the 'volcano' melted—"Or was."

"Hold still, Bulkhead," Ratchet and Optimus looked in the direction of Miko's voice. "Jupiter needs its red spot."

Bulkhead was holding up a model of the solar system while Miko painted it, accidently leaving paint stains on the floor.

"Whoopsie!" Miko said.

"Miko, perhaps you should have put newspapers down before starting your project," Optimus said.

"What… in the AllSpark is going on in here?" Ratchet asked.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack said by the motorcycle he and Arcee were working on.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys," Arcee held up a motorcycle part.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?"

(A/N: I found out some scientists 3D printed a small human heart, jumping a hurdle in eliminating organ donors)

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're… making a mess," Ratchet said.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade," Raf said.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system—"

"Oh?" Ratchet sarcastically cut off Miko. "And what does BULKHEAD know of YOUR solar system or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or—"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished Ratchet's statement.

"Precisely! We're not earthlings. And THEY'RE not SCIENTISTS."

Optimus spoke up to defuse the situation. "But the Autobots ARE their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of CYBERTRON. By the way, how did you know of the explosion, Optimus?"

"I had a premonition again, and I assumed it was either a Decepticon attack, or, well…" Optimus gestured to the 'volcano'.

"Oh, not _this,_ again!" Ratchet facepalmed.

"Here we go with this _argument_ , again," Arcee said as she rolled her optics.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Optimus thinks he can predict the near future," Bulkhead said.

"Given the evidence, I believe I am," Optimus said.

"They're coincidences!" Ratchet said.

("Isn't this the fourth time it's happened?") Bumblebee held out four fingers.

"Five," Arcee said.

"My great-aunt used to get predictions," Miko said. "She predicted two earthquakes, five of my cousins' genders before they were born, and 17 winning lottery numbers!"

"Now, most of that is a load of scrap," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, if Miko's family truly believes it—"

"Half of them don't," Miko cut off Optimus. "But, I prefer to keep an open mind."

"Ugh," Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Miko, how about you and Bulkhead clean up the paint on the floor while I set up a place for you to work on your project?" Optimus suggested.

"Sure!" Miko said.

"We _probably_ should've done that _first_ ," Bulkhead said.

"Ratchet, would you like to help with research on their projects?" Optimus asked.

"I'll look for Decepticons, instead," Ratchet walked back to the computers.

Optimus sighed.

Xxx

Optimus was overseeing the kids' science projects, taking mental notes on each facet of science.

Bumblebee was telling Raf about the Cybertronian military.

"Really, Bumblebee?" Raf asked. "Then how _do_ you make warrior class?"

("I need more combat experience.")

"But I've seen you in action. You're AWESOME!"

("Well, it's—")

"I second your opinion, Raf," Optimus said as he joined in on the project. "But Cybertronian life cycles are much longer than humans. And though it may seem had to believe, our young scout still has much to experience." He looked up as he felt the others looking at him. "What? What is it? Why are you all staring?"

"It kinda looks like your third optic's glowing," Jack said.

"And we're not sure if it's a trick of the light," Miko said.

Optimus sighed as he retracted his visor. "Look, it's most likely—"

"Sweet Solas Prime, it is!" Arcee exclaimed as everyone stepped back.

"Dude, are you having another prediction?!" Miko asked.

Optimus reactivated his visor. "I'll ask Ratchet to—"

He was cut off by the computer beeping.

("If this is six out of six, I'm gonna freak out,") Bumblebee said.

The bots and humans walked over to Ratchet.

"Exposed energon, and it's on the move," Ratchet told them.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess how must be," Bulkhead said.

Everyone looked at Optimus.

"Decepticon activity was bound to happen," Optimus stated. _I can't say_ _anything_ _about my premonition!_

"They're doing it without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autoboots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked at the volcano Raf was working on. "Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well" _I knew he'd come around to it, eventually._ "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

("Okay, sir,") Bumblebee said.

Xxx

Steven was practicing a new song he heard on the radio when Pearl and Amethyst returned home on the warp pad.

"Hey, guys. How's the galaxy warp?" he asked.

"Peridot's still working on a stable design so we can warp to the other universe find Garnet and 'Optimus'," Pearl said.

"I hope they're okay. The Decepticons seem really bad."

"Did Optimus say anything to you last night?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, his medic and friend—Ratchet—doesn't believe him about the fusion situation and thinks he's going crazy whenever Optimus mentions me."

"Is Garnet able to get through to him?" Pearl asked.

"We've been trying to, but it's pretty hard. Optimus says it'd because of the Matrix of Leadership he has. It can apparently block emotions he has."

Pearl and Amethyst shuddered.

"That is _very_ unnerving! Pearl said.

Xxx

Optimus and Bumblebee exited the groundbridge.

("Something doesn't feel right about this mission,") Bumblebee said.

"No, Bumblebee, it does not," Optimus made sure Bumblebee was behind him. "Hold your position and await my command."

Bumblebee stayed put as Optimus walked ahead.

Optimus had a bad feeling about this… and stopped walking because he was getting another vision.

 _Optimus and Bumblebee were fighting a Decepticon seeker._

Optimus sighed. _This is going to be seven out of seven_.

He knew it was seven out of seven when he saw Skyquake towering over Starscream in a threatening manner.

"It has been a while, Skyquake," Optimus said, getting their attention.

Starscream burst out laughing when they saw Optimus' new look.

 _Scrap! I forgot!"_ Optimus mentally kicked himself.

"Oh! This has just made my day—AH!" Starscream grunted as Skyquake pushed him aside.

"Optimus Prime," Skyquake said. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Nice look," Skyquake gave a taunting smirk before getting serious again. "Megatron gave me orders to annihilated you."

"That was along time ago," Optimus stepped forward.

"That may be, Prime, but my orders still stand."

"Is this ancient war still fighting—" _Bumblebee's going to get involved soon, isn't he?_ "—when so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then STRAY from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"G-give me a-a moment," Starscream stifled his laughter and stopped it. "I would be willing to consider a truce… if YOU would be willing to BOW to me, Optimus Prime."

"Again?! Bow to this!" Skyquake punched Starscream into the canyon wall.

Starscream groaned and flew off.

 _There's only one way this is going._ Optimus stepped forward again. "Skyquake, this is a new era on another world. Side with the Autobots, and help me end this conflict forever."

"I will NEVER side with a Prime!" Skyquake charged at him.

 _Why do I even bother?_ Optimus braced himself as Skyquake punched him into the wall.

 _Optimus saw himself getting killed._

Optimus had an expression of fear behind his mask and visor as Skyquake picked him up and threw him.

Xxx

Starscream landed and walked next to Soundwave.

"What need have I for peace when I have Skyquake?" Starscream asked. "With some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake DESTROYED Optimus Prime under MY command, ALL Decepticons will gratefully bow to me. Also, try and use Optimus' new look as propaganda for moral."

Soundwave cocked his head.

"What? He looks funny!" Starscream said.

Xxx

("Oh, Primus!") Bumblebee whispered as his wings twitched with worry.

Optimus transformed his right hand into a blaster and hot Skyquake… with a fire ball.

(A/N: yeah, yeah, I know, wrong Gem, but I misremembered, and it's too late now, so deal with it!)

Needless to say, everyone was surprised by that.

 _It seems to be as powerful as my normal shots._ Optimus thought.

Skyquake pulled out his Gatling gun from subspace and began shooting at Optimus, pushing the Prime back.

("Optimus! I've got you!") the scout got involved.

"Bumblebee, no!" Optimus said. He predicted Bumblebee would die.

Bumblebee shot Skyquake in the back.

Skyquake spun around and began shooting the scout.

Bumblebee dodged the shots and tried to parkour him to the ground, but Skyquake threw him against the wall.

As Skyquake pulled the trigger for the kill, but Optimus pushed the seeker's gun's nose to the air, saving Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tried to tackle him again, but ended with similar results.

Xxx

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!" Starscream ordered. "We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise for the historical record."

"… _propaganda for moral,"_ Soundwave played back.

"Well, obviously!"

Xxx

Optimus wound back for a punch, and when he struck a blow on Skyquake, he discovered his hand had turned into a gauntlet.

Skyquake responded with several punches and tossed Optimus back.

("Optimus, what do we do?") Bumblebee asked as Optimus steadied himself.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus said.

 _Skyquake's colors were on a jet similar to Agent Fowler's jet._

 _That better not happen!_ Optimus thought as Skyquake ran towards them with his Gatling gun. "Fall back!"

Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and sped off.

"So, time has made you a coward, Prime?!" Skyquake accused and began firing.

Xxx

"We've lost sight of them!" Starscream said. "Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?"

Soundwave's sonar/radar beeped.

"What? What is it?" Starscream growled.

Soundwave showed him a life signal in the space bridge debris.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area."

Soundwave zoomed in. _Idiot._ He thought.

"The site of our destroyed space bridge," Starscream put two and two together. "You're not telling me that life signal belongs to… Megatron?" Starscream got a look of fear on his face. "B-b-but he was microns away from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your scanners must be faulty! Ignore that contact! Delete the coordinates!"

Even though he had a mask, Soundwave glared at Starscream, not willing to let this go.

Starscream got scraed. "Oh, what am I saying? O-of course this" he chuckled nervously "must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there, it shall bring him home."

 _Really?_ Soundwave thought.

"Remain here and monitor the outcome," Starscream ordered. "When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bear witness." Starscream flew off to the coordinates.

Soundwave watched and played back: _"Must bear witness."_ And set Lazerbeak after the seeker.

Xxx

Agent Fowler was flying in his jet when he intercepted a transmission.

" _Tango six alpha to central command. We're picking up transmissions from unknown technology, possible hostile. We are moving to investigate."_

Fowler pressed a reply button. "Negative, Tango six alpha. This is Special Agent William Fowler intercepting. Strike your reports from the records and provide origin coordinates. I'll take it from here."

Xxx

Optimus and Bumblebee had split up in a fork in the canyon.

Skyquake followed Bumblebee.

 _Optimus saw Bumblebee's lifeless body._

Optimus began to follow Skyquake.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty," Skyquake said.

Optimus honked his horn and transformed as Skyquake began shooting at him, but Optimus tackled him into the canyon wall.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Skyquake groaned as he fell down. He scratched Optimus in an attack as he got up.

"Skyquake, stay down," Optimus warned and punched the mech to his back with one blow…

… then he heard jet engines.

Optimus looked up. "Fowler?" his optics widened. _Oh, scrap!_ "Agent Fowler, fall back!"

Skyquake scanned Fowler's jet.

Xxx

Fowler grunted as sparks came from his jet console.

The jet was fine.

Xxx

Skyquake transformed into his new alt mode and took to the sky.

He flew net to Fowler's jet.

Xxx Fowler's jaw dropped. Well, I'll be a bald eagle.

Xxx

"Air superiority achieved," Skyquake said.

Skyquake began firing at Optimus and Bumblebee.

The two Autobots took to their alt modes and drove and dodged the shots.

 _Optimus saw Bumblebee getting blown up._

Skyquake had prepared his missiles.

Xxx

Fowler started firing on Skyquake.

"Stealing plans for a classified military aircraft will NOT be tolerated on MY WATCH!"

The two jets got into a dogfight and Skyquake launched his missiles.

"Heat seekers!" Fowler did a risky move.

He almost flew into a wall before pulling up quickly.

The missiles exploded into the wall.

"I still got it," Fowler said.

Xxx

Steven was about to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he felt a sting in his chest and lightheaded enough to faint.

"Steven!" Amethyst ran to Steven. "Yo, Pearl! Steven fainted!"

"WHAT?!" Pearl ran in from outside with the groceries.

Steven groaned as he sat up.

Amethyst and Pearl immediately began asking him questions.

"Guys, I think I just had another psychic connection, like the one I told you before Garnet left! I think someone's in trouble!"

xxx

Optimus and Bumblebee rounded a corner as Skyquake shot a missile at them.

Optimus dodged out of the way of a missile, but debris from the missile impact forced him to transform into bot mode.

Optimus saw Bumblebee drive up a ramp and out of his line of sight.

He then heard metal scraping and then saw Skyquake flying up with a passenger.

 _He's going to die!_ Optimus pressed his comm. "Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance. Bumblebee has grabbed onto Skyquake and is in danger of losing his life!"

" _Got it, Prime,"_ Fowler said.

A minute later, Optimus saw a burning Skyquake fall and crash to the ground, sans Bumblebee.

Optimus let out a huge sigh of relief.

He walked over to the crash site and saw the gruesome wreck of Skyquake, half-transformed, as he offlined.

Bumblebee walked up to Optimus' side.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today," Optimus said.

Xxx

Soundwave looked at the battle results. _I'm going to have to edit this A LOT to make this POSITIVE propaganda!_

Xxx

Ratchet was finishing repairing Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of stratagies, but you performed admirably," Optimus said.

("Yeah, I know. I overheard you and Ratchet, uh, _discussing_ your visions while in stasis," Bumblebee said.

Ratchet opened his mouth to dismiss the visons, again, when he heard car honks. "Ah-ha-ha! There you are." He said as the kids exited their guardians. "Well? How were my—uh, _our_ projects received?"

"Well…" Raf trailed.

"I managed to weasel my way into a 'C' by saying the model of Cybertron was a hypothetical planet," Miko said. "And Cybertron left a dent in the teacher's desk."

"The engine backfired and went haywire. It broke a door and a few lockers," Jack said.

"The volcano blew a hole all the way through the roof," Raf said.

"In other news, guess who has two thumbs and no Saturday detention?" Miko thumbed up herself.

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors," Ratchet angrily said. He walked off grumbling, "Absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them."

("Maybe Ratchet SHOULDN'T have helped them,") Bumblebee said.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

Xxx

Later that evening, Optimus was walking to his room for recharge. He was going to see if he and Steven could make contact with Garnet.

"Optimus," Ratchet walked up to him. "I'm starting to worry about your mental health. Th-these visions—these visions—they're all in your head. I believe that light that hit you did more than cosmetic changes."

"Ratchet, I can assure you that I am mentally sound," Optimus said.

"Well, I still think you should get a psychological evaluation."

"Perhaps we should discuss this later. In the morning."

Optimus walked into his room, laid down on his recharge berth, and drifted into recharge.

Xxx

 _Optimus walked along the beach to the multi-armed, female temple that was Steven's home._

" _Hi, Optimus!" Steven waved as he ran up to the Prime. "Are you ready to try and talk to Garnet again?"_

" _Of course. But, Steven, you remember how my friend believes I am having mental issues? He wants me to get a psychological exam. Do you know what that means?" Optimus asked._

" _Only from TV."_

" _Well, it means I'm going to have to talk with someone, and that person will try and figure out whether or not I am… mentally sound of mind."_

" _Does that mean you don't want to talk today?"_

" _Oh, no, I will. But I won't be able to for a while. Perhaps we can talk next week."_

" _Okay, Optimus."_

" _Now, why don't we try and talk to Garnet?"_


End file.
